


Happy Father's Day, Tony

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Doesn't really talk about team cap at all, Father's Day fic, Fluff, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark has a family, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is a good dad, dad tony stark, except to briefly mention clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: Tony's closest friends and family surprise him on Father's Day.





	Happy Father's Day, Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day everyone! Have some happy Tony surrounded by people who love him!
> 
> Not beta read so if there are any mistakes my bad.

Tony groaned as he stood up and stretched out his neck and back. He had been down in the workshop for a couple of days at this point he was pretty sure, but he had work to do. Ever since dealing with the New Avengers had started taking up more of his time, on top of maintaining the armor and handling the UN panel, he had been slacking off on other work. Mainly, Rhodey’s newest leg braces. He had wanted to have them finished before Rhodey’s next PT appointment, but it didn’t look like that would happen.

He was about to get back to it when he heard the hiss of the door opening.

“Tony!” Rhodey exclaimed with a smile as he walked over. He really was getting the hang of using those braces. “Come on, you need to wrap this up.”

“No, Rhodey, I need to finish this–”

“So finish it later,” Rhodey said, waving his hand so the holo-screens in front of Tony shut down. “Come on, everyone is waiting for you.”

Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Everyone?”

Rhodey just smiled more, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You’ll see. Let’s go.”

* * *

Tony had barely gotten off the elevator when he heard a young voice scream in excitement and something small rammed into his legs.

“ _Uncle Tony’s here!”  
_

Tony looked down to see Lila Barton hugging his legs and smiling up at him. He smiled back and tugged on one of her pigtails, glancing around the room.

“What’s all this for? What are you all doing here?”

Over in the kitchen, Tony could hear Bruce and Vision arguing about something. At the kitchen table, Cooper Barton and Peter were setting the table. Laura Barton was sitting on the couch talking to Stephen Strange and Hope Pym, and Harley was on the floor playing with baby Nate. Thor was sitting at the bar drinking a pint of… something, watching the two in the kitchen cook.

Peter, Cooper, and Harley all looked up when they heard Tony’s voice, jumping up and running over. Nate looked over at Tony and gave an excited squeal, reaching up and making grabby hands at Tony. Laura reached down to pick him up before heading over as well.

Tony was suddenly assaulted by three more teens/children who all seemed to be very excited about something.

“What are you all doing here?” He asked again, reaching over to ruffle Cooper’s hair. “Did I forget something? Is it someone’s birthday?”

“No, Uncle Tony,” Lila said with a laugh. “It’s Father’s Day!”

“Oh, right.” Tony felt relief at realizing he hadn’t missed something, but an ache formed in his chest as he looked down at the Barton children. “You guys came to video call your dad, right?”

“Yeah, but we’re here for you too,” Cooper said in that “duh” kind of tone that all pre-teens someone knew.

“Me?”

“Happy Father’s Day, Tony,” Laura said, reaching one arm over all the children to give Tony a quick hug. Nate was now reaching for Tony with a very put-out expressing, making little grunting noises to get his attention. Tony quickly reached over and pulled the little boy into his arms. Nate smiled and reached up, putting pudgy hands on Tony’s face and rubbing his goatee, squealing in delight.

“Why are you telling me that?”

Laura rolled her eyes fondly. “Thank you for setting up that call with Clint. I know you had to have pulled a lot of strings for that to happen and the kids were really excited about it.”

“Nah, it was nothing,” Tony said, smiling when he felt Nate nuzzle into his neck. “Really, T’Challa did most of the work, I didn’t–”

“I know it was your idea,” Laura said, face sincere. “So thank you.”

“Well, I know what it’s like to have your dad be gone on father’s day,” Tony murmured. “Circumstances are a bit different here, but. I know Cooper really misses him, no matter how much he pretends not to.”

Larua nodded, watching as Tony bounced Nate a little, who picked up his head to smile at Tony again before reaching for his mother.

Tony felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Lila looking up at him looking nervous, Cooper hovering behind her. Lila crooked her finger in a ‘come here’ gesture and Tony kneeled down so he was almost the same height as the two.

“We wanted to thank you for letting us talk to Daddy,” Lila said, glancing back at Larua who nodded her encouragement. “And, um…. We know you’re more like an uncle than a dad, but you’ve been helping us a lot since Daddy went away and you’ve been taking care of us. So we wanted to say thank you and tell you Happy Father’s Day too!”

Before Tony could say anything Lila launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him tightly. Cooper walked forward and reached around his sister to hug Tony as well.

Tony felt his throat tighten and he tried to force down the guilt he felt hearing Lila talk about Clint. _It’s not your fault he’s not here. He made his choices._ He wrapped one arm around Lila and the other around Cooper, feeling his face heat a little in embarrassment as he felt everyone’s eyes on him.

“Well, thank you, sweet pea,” Tony said, voice rough. He pressed a kiss against Lila’s forehead and ruffled Cooper’s hair before they let go and he stood back up.

As the Barton clan retreated, Tony walked over to the table where he saw Peter and Harley sitting and talking quietly, something on the table between them.

“Harley! How did you get here?”

“Doctor Strange picked me up,” Harley said, standing so he could give Tony a quick hug. When he stepped back, Peter stepped forward, quickly wrapping his arms around Tony as well.’

“Well, what are you doing here?”

“It’s Father’s Day.”

“So?” Tony looked very confused.

“Man, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one,” Harley said, rolling his eyes. Peter smacked him lightly on the shoulder before reaching behind him to pick up what had been sitting on the table.

“We, uh,” Peter rubbed his neck looking nervous. “We got this for you. Well, I got this for you, Harley just signed it.”

“We agreed we’d do one together!”

Tony ignored their bickering as he looked down at what Peter had handed him. _Handed him_. He ignored the strange feeling in his chest at that thought. It was a card, he realized as he opened the envelope. He pulled it out and looked at the front, feeling that tightness in his throat again as he read it.

It was an [off-white card](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffathersdayprintables.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2017%2F05%2FFathers-Day-Cards.jpg&t=MGI4NGNjZjMwYTk5MzlmNzBkZjQzYmMyYjVmNmI2ZjMwOTY2NjM5ZixFOUFYNktFQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AQM1V5aASk556NebDSRRHrQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsuperhusbands4ever.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161984724424%2Fhave-a-thing-because-its-fathers-day-and&m=1) with orange, green, blue, and brown lettering on it. On the front, it said “Anyone can be a father, but it takes a special someone to be a dad. Happy Father’s Day.”

“I know it’s a little silly, but…” Peter sounded extremely nervous. “You’ve really taken me under your wing this past year and helped me figure out this superhero stuff. And you’ve been taking care of me and Aunt May, making sure I stay safe and you’re always here when I need you and I just… I wanted to say thank you somehow.”

“Yeah,” Harley said, nodding along. “And ever since I met you all those years ago, you’ve been looking out for me and my family. I don’t really remember my own father, but that doesn’t matter to me anyway because… well, because I have you. So.”

Both teens looked incredibly unsure of themselves and Tony felt like he was going to choke, his throat had gotten so tight. He tried to ignore the slight moisture that was building up in his eyes.

“Thank–” Tony’s voice broke, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Thank you. Really. I appreciate this.”

All three hovered a little awkwardly before Harley rolled his eyes and hugged Tony again. Peter hugged him as well, and if the hug lasted a little longer than it should have, no one said anything about it.

“Alright everyone, time to eat!” Tony jumped at Bruce’s voice as he appeared behind him. He turned to glare at the scientist but Bruce just smirked back.

Everyone was gathering at the table when Tony felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned and was greeted by Vision, who’s face was blank as always.

“Tony,” he said, “I was wondering if I might have a word with you in the kitchen.”

“Oh,” Tony said, glancing around the table. Everyone was sitting now and piling food onto their plates, not paying attention to the two still standing. “Yeah… yeah, ok.”

He followed Vision to the kitchen and away from the rowdy table. Vision walked over to a counter that had what looked like a cake on it before turning back to Tony. Now, his face held what looked like a little bit of nervousness.

“What’s up, Vis?”

“I don’t remember much of JARVIS,” Vision said bluntly. Tony felt his spirits drop at the reminder of his lost AI before Vision continued. “But I know it was his duty to take care of you for many years. After I was created, being around me, hearing my voice, must have been hard for you. I _know_ it was difficult. But since that day you’ve been helping me, teaching me about the world and what it’s like to exist in it. You helped me when I was confused when I didn’t understand, and you taught me what it meant to be… human. It may have been JARVIS’ job to take care of you, but since the day of my inception, you have been taking care of me. And I wanted to say thank you.”

He made a gesture towards the cake that was sitting on the counter between them. It was covered in chocolate frosting, his favorite, and on top in red and gold icing were the words “Happy Father’s Day.”

There was no denying the moisture in his eyes now. He blinked back the tears that tried to gather, unable to speak with how tight his throat had gotten from holding them back. He felt warmth spread through his chest as he looked down at the cake.

“I made it myself,” Vision said proudly. “I know it’s not much but… Happy Father’s Day. Sir.”

Tony’s eyes jerked back up to Vision’s face. He nodded his head and bit the inside of his cheek, unable to say how much he appreciated it, and how thankful he was that Vision had done this.

Vision seemed to understand, smiling a bit as he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Let’s go eat.”

Tony nodded, smiling back and trying discreetly to wipe at his eyes. No one said anything once they got to the table, meal full in swing and everyone happily stuffing their faces. Tony looked around at the people gathered at the table and couldn’t help but feel extremely grateful that all of them were in his life. He was glad he had finally found his family.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and more of my writing on Tumblr: [superhusbands4ever](http://superhusbands4ever.tumblr.com)


End file.
